1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting apparatus and an illumination apparatus including the same.
2. Background
A light emitting apparatus may be widely used for homes, in industry, and in vehicles. For example, a halogen lamp, a high-intensity discharge (HID) lamp, a xenon lamp, and/or a light emitting diode may be used as a light source of a light emitting apparatus mounted in a head lamp for vehicles. Increasing attention is being paid to a laser diode (LD) as a next-generation light source. If a LD is used for vehicles, it may satisfy functional requirements, such as, e.g., long-distance irradiation and searchlight function, design, and efficiency as the LD may exhibit higher luminance while having a smaller area than other light sources and may exhibit unique characteristics, such as straightness and polarization.
A light emitting apparatus may include a plurality of light sources. It may be difficult to focus a plurality of beams emitted by the light sources on a single point, with the result that efficiency of the light emitting apparatus may be reduced, and a size of the beams may be increased, whereby function of the light emitting apparatus may be deteriorated. If the beams deviate from a focal point even a little, the beams may be emitted from a plurality of spots. Since tolerance for a focal position may not be given when manufacturing other light emitting apparatuses, as described above, it may be difficult to align a plurality of light sources, and this tolerance may be critical.